Yoga is typically associated with a collection of postures or positions. These postures can vary from very simple postures to complex postures. Yoga postures include, but are not limited to, for example, standing poses, seated poses, twisted poses, supine poses, inverted poses, balance poses, and Bikram Yoga poses. With each posture, a user's body parts (e.g., arms, hands, legs, feet, and/or torso) must be correctly aligned or placed to achieve the correct pose and the benefit of that pose.